A Decepticon Christmas in C Minor
by Kerosene Kaleidoscope
Summary: What was I thinking writing this? Crack pure crack. Based on the G1 Episode Carnage in C Minor.  Soundwave's tapes want to make the boss feel better by going back and recording harmony. Galvatron wants an Ultimate weapon. Wrote in 2001.


_Based after the G1 episode Carnage in C Minor, you have been warned. _

_Date originally produced: 2001_

**A ****D****ECEPTICON ****C****HRISTMAS**

**or  
><strong>

**What was I thinking writing this?**

**IN C MINOR  
><strong>

Soundwave sat silently at the monitors as he observed Cybertron.  
>Soundwave hadn't uttered a single word since returning to Charr. Blaster had erased the most blissful melody that Soundwave had ever heard or recorded. Now he will never be able to hear that heavenly harmony again. All thanks to that Damned Blaster.<br>Soundwave clenched his fists as his visor redden with his hatred.  
>The pathetically colored, malfunctioning Autobot tape player had crossed all lines of battle.<br>Soundwave's rage built up. He had decided to finish Blaster once and for all.

Frenzy and Rumble had picked up on Soundwave's sadness and anger over the loss of the melody and Blaster's hand on his erase button.  
>"Bro., you thinking what I am thinking?" Frenzy asked as he started walking towards Astrotrain's station.<br>"Thinking? I was thinking?" Rumble asked being pulled from his own thoughts.  
>"Duh! We need to cheer up Soundwave. " Frenzy said as the lights flickered in the halls.<br>"Cheer him up? We'll have to get Blaster's head to do that!" Rumble replied thinking he was related to a nut.  
>"No no We need to bring him that music." Frenzy said kicking a door open.<br>"Yeah right, and how are we going to do that?" Rumble asked as Astrotrain stood where the door was.  
>"What do you want?" Astrotrain demanded.<br>"We need a ride someplace." Frenzy said.  
>"What do I get in return?" Astrotrain demanded impatiently.<br>"However much energon it takes to get there and back. Doubled." Frenzy reasoned.  
>"Good enough. Where are you going?" Astrotrain asked stepping aside back in the room.<br>"We don't know." Rumble said.  
>Astrotrain stopped in front of a large astro-map.<br>"You don't know?" He said dumbfounded.  
>"Where ever Soundwave and Galvatron had came back from." Frenzy said.<br>Astrotrain pointed to a planet. "There?"  
>"That's it." Frenzy said.<br>Astrotrain calculated the distance.  
>"Double energon?"<br>"Yup" Frenzy said boldly.  
>"You got your self a deal. Depart in two hours." Astrotrain said.<br>"Yes!" The two cassette bros shouted in union giving each other high five's. The two raced out.  
>"How are we going to record it?" Rumble asked "We need Soundwave to record things."<br>"Not necessarily." Frenzy replied as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew to them.

**  
>Astrotrain used 12 of the energon abroad to get to the planet _as seen in the TF G2 american TV episode:Carnage in Minor_.  
>"If Galvatron found out we are here he will kill us all." Astrotrain muttered while the cassettes departed their ride.<br>"Yeah well he wont." Rumble said walking towards the city.  
>**<p>

"SOUNDWAVE!" Galvatron shouted as he stormed into the monitor room just as the blue communications officer came to his decision of destroying Blaster.  
>"I WANT THAT ULTIMATE WEAPON!"<br>"Ultimate weapon?" Soundwave asked confused. Galvatron made no prior mentions about an ultimate weapon.  
>"DON'T PLay stupid! The weapon to destroy the Autobot's!" Galvatron yelled waving his arm with the canon around.<br>"FIND IT SOUNDWAVE! Or be punished!" The last part Galvatron hissed like a rattler snake.  
>"As you command Galvatron." Soundwave droned stupidly.<br>Galvatron turned then walked out. Soundwave could here his new leader bitching down the hall at some unfortunate warrior.  
>Soundwave turned back to the monitors taking a seat. He started to look for a weapon of mass destruction power.<br>***

Rumble and Frenzy walked into the Harmonic city. They had an advantage, as being just a tad bigger than humans. Laserbeak scouted as did Buzzsaw both scanning for best possible musical and recording locations.  
>Two young human like-beings strolled arm in arm down the road when they saw Rumble and Frenzy.<br>"Gasp!" the female with curly red hair hummed than sang "Looks at them ,they are imbalance."  
>"Shhh Darla. We must help those who are in need." The male sang back to her.<br>"At last you are right Bing." Darla sang in her native harmonic tone as she strolled with Bing to the two robots.

"Find anything Rumble?" Frenzy asked as he looked through binoculars.  
>"Nothing." Rumble replied.<br>"WHOA! big objects!" Frenzy shouted stumbling back into his brother. Rumble lost his balance the two crashed down ontop of each other in a fountain.

"What a mess. Who is going to, Clean this?" Darla sang as she approached Rumble, Frenzy and the crushed fountain.  
>"We shall fix it. Small abrasion needs little attention." Bing bopped back.<p>

"Ohhhh my head" Frenzy said getting up and rubbing his butt.  
>Rumble stood up rubbing his chest. "Yeah sure." He mused at his brother.<p>

"mmmmmaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa" Bing and Darla hummed together towards the fountain.  
>The fountains stones piled back onto one and other forming the once strong bonding wall.<br>The water was safely flowing and secure inside the fountain.

"Did you get that Rumble?" Frenzy asked.  
>"I taped it all." Rumble replied.<br>Frenzy looked at the singers. A beautiful long curly red head stood before them with purple toned skinned and big sapphire eyes. She was clad in a sea foam green and aqua blue ankle long short sleeve skin tight dress. Her companion had funky green hair with a shade darker skin hue large blue eyes. His pants an ugly brown cord jeans and a funky red, blue, yellow, orange, purple and black shirt.  
>Rumble whispered to Frenzy.<br>"For a culture that is heavenly bliss... they sure do dress bad."  
>"shhhh" Frenzy replied<br>"You ARE stRANgers" Bing Sang." Why ARE you HERE?"  
>"We came to help a friend." Rumble said.<br>"We have none of your type here" Darla sang in a charming melody.  
>"No, we are looking for songs to cheer a friend up." Frenzy said.<br>"Well Why didn't you say so? We can help you." Bing sang smiling.  
>"Please follow us." Darla said.<br>Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew low following Rumble and Frenzy. The for followed the two.

**  
>Soundwave scanned thousands upon thousands of designs. Finally he found something of great interest.<br>A human nuclear bomb. Power so great that is creates large creators. The power inside the nuke is already used and not able to be gathered for energon.  
>Soundwave thought about just sending the information to Cyclonus. He paused contemplating such an action. Cyclonus would get all the glory and over look the strategic strike where Blaster would be located.<br>Soundwave proceeded out of the monitor room towards the throne room.

"This is the hall of Music." Darla sang flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
>"We can give you several download samples." Bing sang pleasantly.<br>"Just what we need." Rumbled smiled.  
>"How many samples would you Like?" Darla asked batting her eyes.<br>"One of each." Frenzy said.  
>"That Is A loT" Bing informed in his harmonizing voice.<br>"We know, but we may never be here again." Rumble reminded the two hostesses.  
>"Very well. Please stay here." Darla sang as she turned on her heal and walked into a building.<br>"We will get you a three minute sample of each. This will take a while." Bing said following Darla into the building.  
>"Rumble. Think we can fit?" Frenzy asked.<br>"No way. They hardly can." Rumble replied.  
>The two waited.<p>

Soundwave entered Galvatron's throne chamber.  
>The sweeps hustled around trying to get out of their Leaders aim.<br>Soundwave observed Galvatron screaming at everyone about the latest failure. His temper and anger put Soundwave in danger of being hit if this information isn't what his leader expected.

Cyclonus approached Soundwave.  
>"Did you bring something to calm him down?" Cyclonus asked rushed and hushed voiced.<br>"Indeed." Soundwave said contemplating.  
>"Here. Best attack location communication tower." Soundwave said showing the information to Cyclonus.<br>The purple bunny eared Decepticon walked carefully to his insane leader. Galvatron.  
>"YOU ARE ALL USELESS!" Galvatron screamed as he fires shots from his orange arm canon at the Combatacons.<br>"Lord Galvatron. The ultimate weapon information as you requested." Cyclonus started calmly hoping to soothe his leader.  
>"Ultimate weapon.." Galvatron said slowly as he was taken off guard.<br>"Soundwave has everything you need lord Galvatron." Cyclonus said pointing to the blue Decepticon tape deck.  
>"Soundwave!" Galvatron said pleasantly as his mood suddenly changed from violent lunatic to a calm scheming lunatic.<br>Soundwave stepped forward causitionly.  
>"Use what you need to Build the Ultimate Weapon. The Contrutacons will help you." Galvatron reasoned sanely.<br>"As you command .. Galvatron." Soundwave said turning with data pad in hand he left.

**  
>Astrotrain sat in the forest fringe. He waited for the cassettes to return from the recently upscale and re developed city below.<br>Normally Astrotrain would be in despair over guard duty and waiting for minor warriors. BUT this time Astrotrain gets the energon needed for this trip and the same amount when they all get home. Plus He doesn't have to put up with Galvatron's insanity or Cyclonus's boot licking. Soundwave was bad with Megatron, but at least Soundwave kept his mouth shut. Cyclonus on the other hand... well Astrotrain had a few things to say about Cyclonus and the purple paint, pointy bunny ears...

Blaster, Rewind and Tracks slowly crept in the woods trying to sneak up on Astrotrain.  
><em>[Picture two big bots and a small bot TRYing to be quiet in a earth like forest. It can't happen!]<em>  
>Rewind tripped over a tree root bumping into Tracks who smiled as he fell into a tree knocking it down ontop of Blaster.<br>"Get OFF of me or DO something to me!" Tracks yelled at Rewind who got up.  
>"Interference here! Musical intrude dampened by heavy object." Blaster started.<p>

Astrotrain looked over his shoulder at the three disorganized Autobot's. He radioed the cassettes.

**  
>Rumble and Frenzy were walking back from the city when they got the radio transmission.<br>"Autobot's." Astrotrain said.  
>"Lets move!" Frenzy said careful not to drop any sound cards.<br>"Thank you so very much. I wish we could of spent more time here, but we have to go before some Autobot's bring the city down because of us." Rumble said thanking Darla and Bing.  
>"We wish you a merry journey." Darla smiled waving.<br>"Weeeeee hattttteeeeee to say gooooooodddbyeeeee" Rumble attempted to sing.  
>Frenzy hit his out of tune brother as the two aliens looked oddly at the blue cassette tape robot.<br>With all good byes said the cassettes, sound cards and recorded harmonies loaded into Astrotain and took off.

"Blaster." Rewind started.  
>"What?" Blaster asked moving the tree off of himself.<br>"The Decepticons left" Tracks informed.

**  
>Soundwave and the Contrutacons had finished their work on the nuclear missile.<br>The blue officer had the new task of finding a place to launch it from.  
>Soundwave and Cyclonus stood in the mapping room looking for a good place To get the direct hit at Blaster and his miserable station.<br>Cyclonus put his two cents in.  
>"From Unicrons head."<br>"Galvatron will never agree." Soundwave said .' bunny bot' He thought to himself.  
>"Location found. Asteroid trapped in Cybertron's orbit. Unstable will remain for only eighteen astro-cycles." Soundwave informed 'bunny bot'.<br>"Rmmm" Cyclonus muttered as he left to inform Galvatron.

A few minutes later Galvatron and Cyclonus entered the mapping room.  
>"Soundwave! excellent job." Galvatron praised unnaturally. "You are finished. The Contrutacons can build the launch pad. You and Cyclonus along with Scrooge, will launch the nuke at the communications tower. Than launch the second one at the central city! BWAAAAHAHHAAHAHH" Galvatron laughed.<br>Soundwave looked at Cyclonus.  
>Cyclonus mouthed the word. 'second nuke?'<br>Soundwave shrugged. Once Galvatron left he and Cyclonus returned to the lab to build a second nuke.

When the cassettes and Astrotrain returned to Charr. Galvatron and many of the Deceptions were gone.  
>"Maybe they went out." Astrotrain said as he walked down the empty hallway.<br>"They left for a fight." Frenzy said rolling his optics.  
>"Only reason." Rumble said as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew with sound cards cradled in their claws.<br>The five reached a storage unit.  
>"There's your loot Astrotrain." Rumble said as the door slid back exposing the exact amount of energon Astrotrain was promised.<br>The two brother cassettes walked along to their room to reformat the sound cards as Astrotrain gorged himself.

******  
>On the Asteroid close to Cybertron. The Contrutacons finished the nuke launcher. Cybertron's communication tower within rang the first nuke was fired. It sailed threw space then impacted into the empty communications tower. Nothing happened.<br>"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Scrapper screamed as the second nuke was fired into the main Autobot head quarters area.  
>A burst of flames erupted as the empty city collapsed.<br>The Decepticons rejoiced as they were unaware that the place was empty.

**  
>On earth.<br>"Hey man! I felt a jive." Jazz complained sitting in bleachers at Autobot city.  
>"Must be a glitch." Rodimus said as the Autobot's jumped and cheered as monster trucks far below run amuck crushing cars.<p>

Back to the celebrating Decepticons on the now moving out of orbit asteroid.

Soundwave sat silently at the monitors as he observed Cybertron.  
>Soundwave hadn't uttered a single word since returning to Charr. That Damned Blaster wasn't were he should of been! The nuke never went off! THE AUTOBOT'S WEREN'T WHERE THEY SHOULD OF BEEN! Soundwave clenched his fists as his visor redden with his hatred. Galvatron had the same anger Soundwave had. But unlike Soundwave Galvatron was taking it on everyone who crossed his path.<p>

Rumble and Frenzy entered the monitor room the two birds hovered over their shoulders.  
>"Soundwave?" Frenzy muttered sensing the anger.<br>Soundwave turned to the cassettes not saying a word but his mood lightened.  
>"Soundwave we got you something" Rumble said smiling sheepishly.<br>"Its a season on earth called Christmas." Frenzy continued.  
>"What is it?" Soundwave asked petrified. Last time he was given a 'gift' from them it was an exploding Galvatron figure that blew up the interior of Soundwave's own room.<br>"Well .. you have to press play." Frenzy stated.  
>Soundwave looked at the four.<br>"Return." He droned as he opened his cassette door.  
>The four cassettes entered one at a time.<br>Soundwave sat down at the monitors and pressed his 'play' button, as he expected a practical joke what he heard was different.  
>"This took us hours and cost us dearly hope you" Rumbles voice was cut off my a metallic thud "OW"<br>"Merry Christmas Soundwave" Frenzy said.  
>All the cassettes sang for a short melody.<br>"We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"  
>The fuzz and unclear out of tune melody stopped only to be replaced with the most beautiful, heavenly tune of various harmonies to be sang from any being.<br>Soundwave listened amazed as he let himself get lost in the music, humms and songs.  
>The last few weeks Soundwave forgot about, even his hatred for Blaster at the moment.<br>This was the most perfect blissful time Soundwave had ever experienced since the war started.  
><em>You could even say Soundwave loved it more than when he first heard it. It came from his own creations... but I wouldn't tell that any Decepticon's face.<em>

End.


End file.
